Palabras mágicas
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: -¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas? -¿Por favor? -No.- Negó con la cabeza. –Tú sabes perfectamente cuales son. Yuuto sintió sus mejillas arder al recordarlas. ... ¡Dedicado a Fudou-123!


Oh dios mio… yo… lo siento tanto… eh… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? Hace más de dos meses que le había prometido a alguien especial subir esto dentro de "dos semanas", que mágicamente se convirtieron en meses ._.

He de decir, que realmente lo siento tanto y espero que no me mates(?) por esto.

Bah, no entretengo más y aquí tu historia, Fudou-123

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, es todo mio y este fic lo hago con fines de lucro y de ganar dinero. ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara. LEVEL-5! Ah, a quien engaño, Inazuma Eleven no es mio… diablos, nada es mío… (Me voy a llorar a mi esquinita depresiva) ._.

**~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.**

_**¡Dedicado a Fudou-123! ¡Lamento la tardanza!**_

**~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.**

**Palabras mágicas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasco su calva cabeza, como último signo de desesperación de tanto pensar.

-¡A la mierda con esto!- Grito enfurecido tirando los apuntes con todo y mesa al suelo. –Iré a molestar a Kidou~

Decidió mientras se ponía de pie.

-Escuche eso.- Se quejo el de rastas, que hasta este momento se encontraba con los apuntes sobre sus piernas sentado junto a él. Ambos se encontraban en el campamento de Inazuma Japón, más exactamente en la habitación de Kidou, haciendo la tarea de matemáticas que el entrenador les había dejado. –La tarea es para mañana, ¿No la piensas hacer?

-Bah, la tarea es para perdedores.- Bufó sentándose de nuevo junto al de lentes. Este, por acto de auto-reflejo se corrió un lugar del enorme sillón.

-¡Eah!- Soltó el mohicano lo que parecía ser un quejido, mientras se colgaba de su cintura, evitando que se aleje más. –¿A dónde crees que vas?

-D-Déjate de idioteces, Fudou…- Gruño quitando la vista sonrojado. –Suéltame.

-¿Por qué he de hacerlo?~…- Reto apretando más el "abrazo" haciendo que el pobre estratega enrojeciera más.

-Porque si no lo haces, te golpeare.

-Pégame, pero no me dejes~…- Canturreó abrazándose más y acurrucándose junto a él.

-Q-Quítate.- Ordeno tratando inútilmente de no sonar nervioso.

-No.

-Idiota.- Forcejeo unos dos o tres minutos con él, cayendo el suelo en el acto, irónicamente con Fudou más cerca de él. –Joder, Fudou…

-¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

-¿Por favor?

-No.- Negó con la cabeza. –Tú sabes perfectamente cuales son.

Yuuto sintió sus mejillas arder al recordarlas.

-No las diré.- Sentenció resignándose a permanecer abrazado a él el resto de su vida.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no, y ya.

-Vamos, Yuuto, ¿Qué te cuesta?- Trató de convencerlo.

-¡Que no!- Y propinándole un golpe de los buenos, lo soltó él sufiente tiempo como para que se para y arrancara correr a la puerta. –¡Idiota!

-¡Auch!- Se sobo la parte afectada, que para su mala suerte fue su nariz. –¡Hey!

Y antes de que Yuuto pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta, Fudou se le tiro encima, cayendo al suelo sobre él.

-¿Ibas a algún lado?- Burló aún sobre él.

-¡Que te quites!- Se retorció bajo de él. –¡¿Qué no ves que pesas mucho?!

-Déjame pensarlo…- Puso una cara de pensador, que por cierto era muy graciosa. –No.

-¡Ah! ¡No te hagas el tonto y muévete!

-No lo hare hasta que digas las palabas.

-¡No!

-Entonces será mejor que te vayas acomodando, porqué no me pienso quitar.

Kidou dio un bufido rendido.

-Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

-¡Que te quites!

-¡No!

-Oigan, chicos…- La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a una chica de cabellos azules, lentes rojos y mirada curiosa. La cual se transformo en una nerviosa al ver la escena. Sus mejillas tomaron un lindo color carmesí, al igual que las de su hermano. –¿Uh?

-H-Haruna…- Kidou no sabía que decir. –T-Te juro que no es lo que parece, yo…

-Onii-chan.- Haruna sonrío pícaramente. –Aki-chan dice que la cena esta lista… aunque no creo que alguno de los dos tenga apetito de otra cosa ahora…

-¡Haruna!

-Je je, es broma, hermano…- Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta tras de si. –¡Aki-chan, Aki-chan! ¡A que no te la crees! ¡Ya tenemos Yaoi _live acción_!

Se escucharon sus gritos de fujoshi enloquecida del otro lado. Yuuto quería que se lo tragase la tierra, y sus cachetes eran el vivo ejemplo de eso.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Detente! ¡Haruna!- Se removió desesperadamente bajo el mohicano, quien solo lo veía victorioso, sin intención alguna de moverse. –¡Déjame ir!

-Di las palabras mágicas y te dejare ir~…

-¡NO!

-Ah, pues aquí me tienes…

-¡Mira, un pingüino!

-¡¿Dónde?!- Kidou aprovecho la distracción para empujarlo fuertemente y salir corriendo de la habitación. –¡Mentiroso!

Otra vez, solo dio unos cuantos pasos fuera de la habitación y Fudou se colgó de sus pies, evitando que diera un paso más.

-¡S-Suéltame!

-¡Dilo!

-¡Nunca!- Y con todo y Fudou en su pie, comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a pobre chico por el suelo en el acto. –¿Ya te vas a quitar?

-¡No! ¡Dirás las palabras o moriré en el intento!

-¡Argg! ¡No seas terco!

-¡Tu eres el terco!

-¡Jodete!

-¡Solo di las malditas palabras!

-¡Que no! ¡Primero muerto!- Y como si el destino le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, la increíble fuerza del mohicano logro tirarlo al suelo. –¡AAAY!

-¡Ja! ¡Te lo mereces!- Agarro más fuerte su pierna. –¡No te soltare hasta que lo digas!

-¡Fudou no seas baboso! ¡Haruna se lo dirá a todo el mundo!

-¡No me importa!

-¡Pues a mi si!- Con sus últimas fuerzas, el de capa comenzó a arrastrarse por los pasillos del lugar, con Fudou, como siempre, colgando de su pie.

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Me lastimas!

-¡Pues si no te gusta suéltate!

-¡Eso jamás!

Kidou comenzaba a avanzar cada vez más rápido, acostumbrándose al peso de otro sobre su pierna.

-¡Ya casi llegó!- Soltó victorioso, antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Escaleras. Y muchas. –¡Ah, mierda!

Había olvidado que el comedor estaba en el primer piso, y ellos en el segundo.

-¡Agárrate fuerte, Fudou, porque pienso bajar las escaleras!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas loco?!

-¡Suéltate por el bien de ambos!

Fudou sabía que bajar las escaleras en ese estado era totalmente peligroso.

-¡Nunca!- Lastima que su orgullo estaba por sobre su propia seguridad.

-¡Como quieras!- Trató de bajar peldaño por peldaño, cada uno de ellos era como una tortura sin fin para el semi-calvo.

-¡Auch! ¡Para, detente!

-¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Como un último recurso, Akio tomó impulso y se abalanzo más sobre él de rastas, cayendo un poco más arriba, suficiente como para abrazarlo de nuevo por la cintura.

-¡Aja!- Grito victorioso. –¡Te tengo! ¡Quieto!

-¡AAAGGG! ¡Maldito! ¡Pierdo el equilibrio!- Tal y como había advertido, el ojicarmín ya no pudo soportar mas peso, y solo fue cuestión de segundos como para que ambos cayeran rodando por las escaleras. Gritos de dolor, maldiciones e insultos se escucharon por todo el campamento, todos cortesía de nuestros dos protagonistas.

-¡Hug!- Gimió el primer estratega. Para su mala suerte, había acabado de nuevo en el frío suelo, y en la misma posición anterior. Fudou sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente sin intenciones de ceder. –¿Ves lo que provocas?

-¿Yo? ¡Tú eres el que no lo quiere decir!- Reprocho poniéndose a su altura. –Dilo.

-No.

-¡Dilo!

-¡No!

-¡Que lo digas!

-¡Nunca!

-¡Yuuto!

-¡Akio!

-Tsk…- Gruño, antes de sonreír malvadamente. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, y el cuerpo adolorido, se logro arrodillar e ir gateando hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Kidou, quien se sonrojo al tenerlo más cerca. Ya ahí, se volvió a poner sobre él, poniendo ambas manos sobre las muñecas del otro y las piernas alrededor de su cintura, dejándolo sin oportunidad alguna para huir. –Dilo…

-¡Que no!

-Anda…- Ronroneo aumentando la cercanía, a solo centímetros de su rostro. –Dilo, Yuu-chan…

-¡Nunca! ¡Joder!- Su cara estaba bastante roja, tanto que parecía apunto de explotar, y sus ojos un poco llorosos. –¡Entiende! ¡No lo hare!

-Vamos, Yuuto, hazlo por mi~…

-¡Que no, mierda!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Entiende! ¡Definitivamente no existe ni ha existido manera alguna para que me hagas decir ESO! ¡Nunca en mi puta vida, jamás, ¿Entiendes?! ¡Ni aunque mil relámpagos me partan, ni aunque Shuuya Goenji me amenazara con cien de sus balonazos, ni aunque…!

-¿Ni aunque te bese?

-¿Uh?- Esos fueron sus últimos segundos de cordura, luego de que Fudou acortara la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos con un, cabe decir nada tierno, beso. Al principio Kidou trato de resistir, pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se dejara llevar y correspondiera de la misma manera, abriendo la boca para darle paso a la lengua de mohicano. Tardaron varios segundos así, hasta que sus pulmones gritaran la necesidad de oxigeno y tuvieran que separarse del beso, dejando, como prueba de este, un fino hilo de baba que Kidou rompió al limpiársela con su mano derecha, que ahora estaba libre porque quien sabe en que momento, Fudou lo había soltado para acariciarle el cabello.

Akio sonrio arrogante y vio a su "victima" bajo de él. Le evitaba la mirada, claramente avergonzado, los ojos le seguían llorosos pero pudo divisar una chispa de lujuria en ellos, y las mejillas ardiendo, a tal punto que claramente se podían confundir con dos tomates.

-¿Y ahora?- Se acercó más a él, con intenciones de morder su oreja. –¿Las dirás?

-Te amo.

**¡Extra!...**

Endou paseaba alegremente por los pasillos del lugar, pensando en futbol, futbol y nada más que futbol, cuando algo, de las escaleras, llamó su atención. Kidou y Fudou. Juntos. Cerca. Besándose. Escuchaba al mohicano pedir que diga algo y el de rastas cediendo.

Una fantástica idea paso por la cabeza del portero y corrió deprisa a la habitación de su mejor amigo.

-¡Kazemaru, Kazemaru!- Entro gritando.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto claramente de mal humor el pelilargo, mientras se pasaba un fino peine por su mojado cabello.

Endou vio el objeto con estrellitas en sus ojos, corrió hacia el ojiavellana y le arrebato el peine con facilidad.

-¡¿Pero que…?! ¡Endou! ¡Dame el peine!- Exigió tratando de arrebatárselo, pero cada vez que estaba apunto de agarrarlo, Mamoru lo pasaba a su otra mano o tras de su espalda. –¡Que me lo des!

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

Sonrió de lado, Ichirouta ladeo la cabeza confundido por su repentina expresión.

-Di las palabras mágicas.- Jugueteo un poco paseando el peine por sus propios cabellos. Kazemaru lo pensó unos segundos.

-¿Por favor?

-No.- Endou negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía ahora pervertidamente. –Creo que tú sabes bien cuales son…

El ex-velocista se sonrojo al pensar esa posibilidad, y su sonrojo aumento al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-Y-Yo… ¿Te amo?- Mamoru lo vio, ahora el confundido era él.

-¿Uh?- Abrió sus ojos, soltó una carcajada y volvió a negar con la cabeza. –No, prueba de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Grito el peliazul exasperado. –¿Y entonces cuales son?

-"¡Vamos a jugar al futbol!"

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Ordenes(?) de Sakura-sama(?)**

¡Ohiyo Inazuma!

Primero que nada, una grandísima disculpa a Fudou-123 (Si, no me cansare de pedir disculpas hasta que sepa que me ha perdonado .-.)

De verdad, soy una despistada… ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! Si no fuera porque estaba aburrida y me puse a releer todos mis reviews y los capítulos de Irony, no me hubiera acordado… sip, tienes el derecho a odiarme todo lo que quieras, hazlo, yo solo tratare de no suicidarme(?)

Segundo… mañana es mi ultimo día de clases antes de largarme a vacaciones y ponerme a escribir TODO lo que tengo atrasado, y una que otra historia nueva la cual ya tengo empezada. ¿Alguien ya ha visto el anime Madoka Magica?

Tercero: No porque no tenga un tercer punto los demás ya no van a ser validos(?) .-.

Ya, me calló y me largo a estudiar para mi examen de mañana.

Fudou-123-chan(?) espero que lo hayas disfrutado~

Bye Bye~

¡Que los nargles, las bananas y el yaoi las acompañen, mis queridas padawans(?)!

¿Reviews? :D


End file.
